Omess
Omess is a harsh desert planet inhabited by reptiloids with tough hides or scales to protect them from the abrasive silica sands that dominate the surface. The most notorious indigenous inhabitant are the Krakkus, a species of hexapodal carnivores known for eating sapient visitors when given the chance. The Great Threat Krakkuses, the planet's primary apex predator, are known for hunting sapient species, but usually stay out of larger settlements that could threaten them, instead feeding on those who leave the safety of settlements or by attacking small camps. Eventually, however, a number of krakkuses began to band together to attack even the larger settlements, putting severe threat to all on-world. Not only this, but they seemed to become even more aggressive than before. Initially, bounties for the pack-hunting krakkuses was posted throughout the settlements, and while several were hunted down and executed, the packs seemed to just keep coming. With those on-world seemingly unable to quell the growing threat on their own, word was sent out to neighboring inhabited systems about the threat, offering rewards to would-be heroes who could end this problem with the krakkus. Many adventurers came and nearly all would fail. Nearly all would perish, disappear in the deserts (also likely dead) or simply end up integrated into the rest of the populace. One such adventurer who would take the "bait" so to speak was the Wygonakan admiral Feroc Orico. Orico beamed down onto Omess near a larger settlement, and was greeted by Psitacio, who informed him to follow the makeshift road and speak to Stohik. As it turned out a recent Lunacite attempt at razing and pillaging the village led to a Jigoku shipwreck after they shot down the Lunacite craft. Only one of the Jigoku had made it to the camp within the few days since and the survivor was seeking aid; unfortunately the recent krakkus pack-hunting attacks left the local settlements unable to properly set out hunting parties without leaving their settlements vulnerable. When Orico arrived on scene, a krakkus had been feeding on the corpses strewn about the ship, presumably having killed a number of them itself. When the datastaff was recovered from the wrecked vessel, the survivor decoded it and it was determined that the life signs of all crewmembers except for two had flatlined, and each of those two were listed as data deficient due to damage to the staff in the crash — as one of these two was himself, the Jigoku was uncertain whether this meant that the other was still alive also or simply died after the staff short circuited. Little time was available to think about this, however, as a krakkus hunting party immediately set upon the encampment, leaving Orico to try and stop them from killing the inhabitants. Soon Orico met with a mysterious hermit, known as The Golden Seer. The Aurixan seer had placed his tent high upon a mesa overlooking the ocean. He kept himself safe by building jump pads up to his home, which he would shut off on the occasion that raiders attempted to overtake him, preventing them from reaching him successfully. However, when he saw Orico save Stohik's settlement from destruction he allowed access to his mesa. The seer went on to inform him that he had received word that strange pink-hued crystals had been growing in outcroppings around the nest of one particular Krakkus matriarch and he had subsequently had Delta Squadron, one of the local special operations team, dispatched to the area, and insisted that Orico accompany them, asking that one of the crystals be brought back to him for study. When Orico returned with the crystal, it was the Golden Seer who realized that the crystal was in fact the waste byproduct of a member of the Cthalon race, an ancient species of "elder gods" that sought to sow devastation and chaos throughout the universe — in this particular case it appeared that the Cthalon was using the krakkus for its own purposes, specifically to eradicate the sapient races thereon, possibly to make sure that its presence remained hidden. He was intelligent enough to realize that the size of the crystals indicated that the creature, known as "The Great Threat" was simply a baby in terms of Cthalon aging, and had likely only arrived on Omess centuries before. With that he sent Admiral Orico off to form and army to stop the Threat while it was still young and thereby susceptible to conventional weaponry. With Orico departed, the Golden Seer was alerted to the arrival of a small away party of Ancients, whom the Great Seer joined on top of another mesa overlooking the battle against the Cthalon larva. At the same time, the threat had grown angry at Orico's singular success against its great plan and Stohik's encampment became the focal point of its wrath. It sprouted numerous tentacles across the area to attempt to kill all those involved (though he failed to get to the Golden Seer due to the seer's living on a mesa, well out of its tentacles' reach. Unfortunately for the Cthalon, Orico was able to get to the town and stop the threat before the major players of the encampment could be slain. Banding together, the survivors of the attacks (minus Psitacio, who was unwilling to aid the individuals and considered them insane) raided the discovered lair of the Threat and after much effort and much tentacle severing and after a long, drawn out battle, slew the Threat and ended his terror for good. With its ultimate demise and with Admiral Orico finding his way up onto a nearby mesa that the Golden Seer and a small Ancient race away party (consisting of a Banned, Mnemosyne, Star Rider and Voiasenso), he would be thanked by the lot of them for his help in saving the planet and potentially the galaxy. Known species *Autip *Julto *Krakkus *Urhoses Known residents *Duskwalker, Crozo Nightlord *Psitacio *Stohik, Solutionary shaman-guardian and head nomad of one encampment *The Golden Seer, Aurix seer *The Great Threat, Cthalon larva *Tom Wager, Human card shark Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Original Content